


hermosa | quackity x reader

by morganwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), QuackityHQ - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Minecraft, Quackityhq - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, streamer - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganwastaken/pseuds/morganwastaken
Summary: "i've never simped for anyone.""your tier 3 sub to me says otherwise."twitch streamer au & karl’s bff
Comments: 53
Kudos: 659





	1. cafe

@yourtwitter  
anyone know to play minecraft  
|  
@quackity  
|  
not to brag but i know a little thing or two  
|  
@karltoo  
vouch

“hey guys!” you wave to the camera, watching the chat fly by. “for today’s stream i’m so excited to announce that i am joining the dream smp!’ 

user1: POGGERS  
user2: OMG YESSSSS  
user3: HELL YEAH  
user4: POGCHAMP  
user5: POG

“i’ve left karl and quackity waiting for a while, so i’m going to join the vc now.”

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME KARL?” is the first thing you hear once you join. karl’s giggle follows shortly after.

“am i interrupting something or-” you ask.

“oh hey y/n!” karl says cheerfully.

“now don’t you try to change the subject, karl, i know what you’re doing,” quackity warns.

“hey, hey, i promise i’m not, i’m just saying hi, that’s all,” karl says innocently.

“whatever man, just say sorry,” quackity replies.

“what did you do this time, karl?” you tut.

“what do you mean, ‘this time’? i haven’t done anything!”

“pffff, get a load of this guy. he just blew up my mini house!”

“karl how could you?” 

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO LIGHT THE TNT!”

“HAH! SO YOU DID DO IT!” quackity roars with laughter.

“wait what, no! you tricked me!” karl pouts. quackity hits him with his sword.

“oww,” karl whines.

“get him! get him!” you cry and you both whack him.

“nononono,” karl yells, running off. the chasing continues for a while when we finally give up.

“i don’t think we’ve ever talked properly before, quackity. i’m y/n,” you say.

“nice to meet you, y/n. i usually go by quackity, but you can call me alex if you want,” he replies.

“wow, first name basis already,” you say teasingly.

“jesus quack, at least buy her some drinks first,” karl says. we laugh.

“hey chat, stop calling me a simp,” quackity yells.

“they’re just stating the facts, alex,” karl says.

“oh, shut up.”

“so, tour?” you ask the both of them.

“oh yeah, yeah, yeah. of course,” karl says. they take you around the server, and you end up at party park, the ‘greatest addition to the server,’ according to karl. you ride the rollercoaster a few times, then karl leads you to a red and pink building with a pink heart.

“there’s a cafe inside!” he says happily.

one of the signs read, “go in with karl jacobs.” karl destroys the sign.

“uh, y/n, if you’ll just go ahead and read the sign again,” karl says after making some minor changes to the sign and placing it back.

“go in with quackity,” you read aloud. your chat explodes.

user 1: do it!!  
user 2: totally pg 100%  
user 3: nothing to worry about  
user 4: pog

“uhh, from the way my chat is reacting, i don’t know if i’ll like this…” you say, laughing.

“i promise it’s perfectly fine,” quackity says. “i mean, you gotta follow the sign.”

“yeah, it’s kinda the law here in the dream smp. always listen to the signs.”

“well then if it’s a law, then i have to, right?” you relent.

“yes, exactly,” karl agrees. “if you’ll just step in together-”

the doors open then close behind you.

“first, why is the floor made of crafting tables?” you ask, completely unaware. the pair burst out laughing.

“you’ll find out, you’ll find out,” quackity says. you can hear the smirk in his voice.

“oh no, she doesn’t know,” karl says in the mocking tone he always does.

“what don’t i know?” you ask, puzzled. 

user 1: GET ON THE CRAFTING TABLE  
user 2: GET ON IT  
user 3: LMAOOOO  
user 4: CHAT DONT TELL  
user 5: HOW DOES SHE NOT KNOW I-

“i don’t see no cafe,” you point out.

“if you’ll just flip a switch on your left or right,” karl instructs, waiting outside the building. “perfectly consensual, of course.”

“what am i consenting to exactly?”

“you’ll see soon enough.” karl giggles teasingly.

“karl jacobs, tell me what’s going on.”

“you see, y/n, this isn’t a cafe.” karl takes a dramatic pause.

“well, no shit.” 

quackity snorts.

“its a kissing booth.”


	2. kissing booth

“oh, i like where this is going,” you play along.

“oh yeah?” quackity says.

“she consented!” karl exclaims.

the lights in the room switch off. 

“hey, let’s get some romantic music playing,” quackity says.

“oh, i know the perfect one,” you say.

“okay, play it, play it.”

you play the dirty version of jingle bell rock, the same song quackity played on his stream with bbh called ‘bbh gives me love advice’.

“Stroke on my, lick on my, suck on my cock,” the song plays in tune to jingle bell rock.

“YEAHHHH BABY!” quackity whoops. “you got taste!”

you laugh. 

“oh my heavens,” karl says exasperatedly.

you and quackity bop up and down inside the room, vibing to the song. your chat starts spamming, “kiss”.

“should we give the fans what they want?” quackity whispers into the mic.

“why the hell not?” 

you crouch and move closer to quackity, him doing the same. you meet for a second, making a kissy sound into the mic before pulling away.

“OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT,” karl demands.

“woah karl, calm down,” quackity says,

karl starts breaking the blocks to the entrance.

“karl wha-” you say. he storms into the room, facing quackity.

“are you cheating on me?” he yells.

“wha- i would never,” quackity stutters indignantly.

“well yeah? then what was going on in here?”

user 1: DRAMA ALERT  
user 2: TEAAAAAAAAAAA  
user 3: QUACKITY UR MARRIED TO KARL 

“nothing! just testing if the lights work.” quackity hits the switch and the lights flick on again. “see? working perfectly,” he says.

“okay, okay. i know you would never cheat on me,” karl says.

“of course! no one can compete with you, karl.”

“so, our kiss really meant nothing to you?” you ask.

user 1: OHHHHHHHHHHHH  
user 2: DAMN  
user 3: KARL>>>>>  
user 4: OH SHIT

“SO YOU DID KISS!” karl shouts.

“NO WE DIDN’T! Y/N IS LYING TO YOU!”

“and here i thought our kiss was going to become something more,” you say dejectedly. 

“i’m out of here.” karl says.

“WAIT NO! KARL, LISTEN,” quackity demands.

“...yeah?” karl says quietly.

“will you please forgive y/n and i?” quackity asks softly.

“please?” you add.

karl sighs. there is a very long pause. “fine,” he says in a tiny voice. you both start jumping up and down in game. you complete a tour of the server during night time and the mobs start appearing. 

“i’m literally going to die out here,” you comment, fending off a mob all alone. karl takes a break from looting the other member’s chests to help you out. quackity comes sprinting out of nowhere, hacking at the hordes of skeletons and zombies. 

“don’t worry, i got you,” quackity says as you kill them off together.

“i have a smart idea,” you propose. “quackity, take off your armour.”

“woah, woah, woah,” karl says.

“are you asking me to strip?” quackity’s voice rises.

“hold on, i didn’t say get naked… but i mean if you really want to i’m not gonna stop you,” you say playfully.

“Uhm, TOS,” karl says.

quackity laughs. “oh, so you’re asking for it, huh?” 

“I NEVER SAID THAT!” 

quackity removes his netherite chestplate. his minecraft skin is shirtless underneath.

“WHY DON’T YOU HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON UNDERNEATH?” karl yells, giggling.

“Y/N ASKED FOR THIS, SO SHE’S GETTING IT,” quackity yells back, dropping the chestplate on the floor.

“I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE NAKED UNDERNEATH!” you shout. “JUST PUT THE ARMOUR BACK ON.”

“least you can do is take me out on a date first, jesus.” quackity takes the chestplate back.

“so this whole thing wasn’t a date?” you feign offence.

user1: oop  
user2: karl third wheeling  
user3: poor karl  
user4: y/n x quackity?????

“wha- uhm- i mean i didn’t think it was… but i guess it could be, starting now.”

karl crouches in game and hangs his head low, walking away from us slowly.

“KARL! KARL!” we yell, staring at him shuffling away.

“we’ll reschedule our date for another time,” i tell quackity.


	3. jackbox

@randomtwitter  
you’re pregnant. 2nd @ is the father  
|  
@yourtwitter  
@quackity if you had just let me peg you this wouldn’t have  
happened  
|  
@quackity  
if i had just let you do wHAT  
|  
@justaminx  
this is what i was telling quackity on loh. y/n gets it  
|  
@honkkarl  
???????? i don’t get it y/n someone explain  
|  
@dreamwastaken  
oh karl

“holy shit! thank you so much quackity for the raid that’s insane!” you smile feeling bubbles of appreciation and gratitude rise up within you. you’ve been playing a lot off stream, introducing yourself to the other members, but mostly chatting to quackity and having fun. today you’re working on the smp alone, building a small house.

“thanks sara for the 5!” you say while placing some blocks down.

the robot voice reads out the message. “thoughts on quackity? you guys have really good chemistry. by the way, i love you.”

“aww, thanks, i love you too! quackity is a great friend, he’s helped me feel so welcome and supported since being in a new server and meeting so many new people can be overwhelming. we haven’t known each other for long but i feel pretty close to him.”

user1: awwww  
user2: <3<3<3  
user3: CUTE  
user4: ship?  
user5: AWW

“oh chat!” you say excitedly. “karl just invited me to play jackbox with a couple others!” you join the vc which has quackity, karl, wilbur and george. 

“tell me why #quackityisasimp is trending on twitter, y/n,” quackity says in an accusing tone. everyone laughs.

“it might have to do with all my recent streams…”

“oh fuck, i had no idea you were streaming. I FORGOT TO ASK,” quackity yells in disbelief.

“you were too busy simping over y/n over here,” george adds.

“shut up, gogy.”

the game gets started before any more yelling occurs.

question 1: what were jesus’s actual last words?

“oh god, why is my mind going blank?” wilbur says in a panic.

the answers pop up. 

answer 1: subscribe with twitch prime  
answer 2: quackity is a simp

“oh my fucking god, george,” quackity says after reading answer two. 

“what? i didn’t write that!” george yells.

turns out karl was the one who wrote it. most of us voted for the first answer, but the audience was split in half, with answer 2 barely winning.

“you gotta appeal to y/n’s chat, you know,” karl admits.

question two: a double rainbow doesn’t have gold at the end. instead it has _______

“well, i already know the answers are going to be real appropriate,” wilbur says.

the answers appear.

answer 1: a bag of dildos  
answer 2: a y/n x quackity fanfic

“man, fuck you guys!” quackity says, a small smile on his face. you turn red and shake your head. 

“why do i feel like the entire game is going to be like this instead of actual good answers,” wilbur says, laughing. 

“ohhhh, you know it,” george replies. 

you play a few more rounds, and the shipping jokes slowly stops, even if chat can’t get enough of them. you end the stream after, but stay on vc. it ends up being only you and quackity left.

“man, that was a bit crazy,” he admits, laughing. you laugh along. 

“it was pretty fun, too.”

“yeah,” he agrees. “gotta love the shipping jokes.”

“oh yeah, pure comedy,” you say, rolling your eyes.

“super original. hey, i’m not that tired yet, are you?”

“nah. why?”

“i can help you build your house,” quackity offers. “i’m in the mood for some minecraft.”

“sure, i’d love your help, quackity,” you say. you liked how quackity could be loud and energetic but also quiet and chill.

“call me alex.”

“okay. alex,” you say.


	4. el rapids

@quackity  
i’ve never simped for anyone  
|  
@tubbo_  
aren’t u engaged to karl and sapnap  
|  
@georgenotfound  
didn’t u go on lorh  
|  
@yourtwitter  
ur tier 3 sub to me says otherwise

**yourmcusername joined the game**

<KarlJacobs> hi!  
<yourmcusername> hello :)

you hadn’t logged in in a while. this realisation hit you full force as you glanced around L’manburg, seeing the new additions to the server. you knew a lot had happened, lore wise, that you were neutral from.

you were probably going to be dragged into the plot sooner or later. you logged into the smp expecting some battle to be going on, but so far everything appeared peaceful.

you notice that karl is streaming so you tune in from your other monitor.

<KarlJacobs> vc 2 :D

you click on the vc with sapnap, george, karl and quackity.

“dude, don’t build that there,” sapnap says.

“why not?” george asks. “hi, y/n,” he adds.

“hey.”

“come up to boomerville with us,” sapnap says. you head up a hill and spot the four of them outside a pyramid.

“what are you guys doing here?”

all four of them surround you in game.

“why are you guys…?”

“you see,” quackity says at last. “we have made the decision to adopt you as a part of el rapids.” their avatars nod up and down.

“i’m just finding out about el rapids now,” you admit.

“well, this is el rapids,” quackity says, his character swiveling his head to the pyramid and the small land beyond.

“i see.”

“we’d like you to become a citizen.”

“so, i’m no longer a l’manburgian if i agree?”

“exactly,” karl says.

“who needs l’manburg anyways?” sapnap says.

“okay, i’ll join.”

“it’s not that simple,” quackity says ominously. “first, you have to pass a few tests.”

“okay,” you say slowly, dragging out the o.

“let’s make this easier. i’ll have karl demonstrate.”

quackity places a row of cobblestone blocks in front of you. he holds string in his hand and places it on top of the blocks, creating a line of powder.

karl steps up to the powder and the row disappears as he sniffs loudly. he takes a few deep heavy breaths. then he shouts with glee and sprints up and down the pyramid, going crazy. you laugh.

“are you ready?” quackity replaces the powder. you don’t answer him. you just step up, sniff, and destroy the string.

“...how do you feel?” quackity asks after a beat.

“like… a new person.”

they all whoop, their avatars jumping up and down around you. someone claps.

“Y/N DID IT! WE’RE POPPING OFF!” karl says.

“now… for a final test,” quackity says. “anyone have the eye of truth?”

“oh, i’ve got one,” sapnap says, dropping a spider eye. you pick it up.

“is your hunger bar low?” quackity asks.

“i’ve got half.”

“okay, that’s perfect. eat up.”

you eat the eye of truth and watch as you lose hearts. you think you might die when the damage stops. you breathe in deeply then join the chorus of yells and whoops.

“SHE SURVIVED!” sapnap exclaims.

“WELCOME TO EL RAPIDS BABY!” quackity yells. “your new name is… hermosa.”

“which means?”

“anyone know?” quackity asks firstly, his character glancing around the group.

“nope. no idea,” george says.

quackity laughs lightly. “it means beautiful.”

a blush creeps up your cheeks. your face is red and you’re grateful you’re not streaming. otherwise your facecam would pick up on your flattered but embarrassed face.

he thinks i’m beautiful.

“awwww,” karl says loudly.

“quackity is such a little simp,” sapnap mocks. george giggles.

“hey, you shut up,” quackity replies sharply, but you can hear the hint of a smile in his voice. you glance over at karl’s chat zooming past your eyes.

user1: THATS SO CUTE  
user2: BIG Q SIMPING HARD  
user3: CUTEEEEEEEEE  
user4: AWWWWWWWWWWW  
user5: OMG AW

“we gotta change the el rapids sign now,” george says, standing in front of the el rapids supremacy sign.

“alright, alright, i got this, one second,” quackity says. he takes down the photo and replaces it with another one.

one of george, standing awkwardly in front of a minecraft greenscreen in a puffer jacket with the caption 'hey girl' at the top.

“oh my god,” george says, exasperated. you can hear the eyeroll in his voice. “not this again.”

quackity barks with laughter, doubling over and hitting his desk. you can’t help but giggle.

“take it down, now,” george says.

“nooo, you’re the face of el rapids, you should be proud!” karl says.

“why would he take it down, it looks fantastic,” sapnap comments.

“not you too,” george whines.

**GeorgeNotFound left the game**

quackity laughs harder and you stifle a laugh.  
“aw no george, come back,” quackity says.

“no.”

“wa-ambulence alert, am i right chat?” karl rolls his eyes on stream.

“i changed the photo, look,” quackity says.

“you’re lying.”

“he isn’t,” you assure him, playing along.

“aha, see? if hermosa says it, then it must be right,” quackity says in his mexican dream accent.

you can’t help but feel a flush of warmth at the word. hermosa.

“i’m checking the stream.”

quackity did change george’s photo, just not the way george wanted him to. he's taking a selfie in a pad aisle, with the caption 'aight babe i'm in the pad aisle, what size pussy you wear?'

“QUACKITY YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” george screams. quackity shrieks with laughter, banging on his desk. sapnap chuckles.

karl snorts, turning bright red and shaking his head. you stifle your giggle behind your hand. quackity is running out of breath, wheezing hard. you can almost picture the tears of laughter forming in his eyes. he starts violently coughing.

“i can’t stop staring at the photo,” karl says. a discord noise tells you that someone has left the call, george presumably. this just makes quackity laugh harder.  
“we’re definitely leaving this here,” sapnap says.

“agreed,” you say.


	5. fnaf

@yourtwitter  
im cold  
|  
@karljacobs  
if you wanted quackity’s beanie u could’ve just asked  
|  
@sapnap  
ur his hermosa after all  
|  
@georgenotfound  
y/n = hermosa confirmed  
|  
@yourtwitter  
GUYS GEORGE JUST COMPLIMENTED ME IN SPANISH!!!!!!

you’re on a discord call with quackity after he agreed to be in your stream.

“alright chat, today we’re playing a scary game with quackity!” you announce.

user1: POG  
user2: best duo  
user3: YESSSS  
user4: BEEN WAITING FOR THIS  
user5: OMG POG

“we’re playing fnaf, but there’s a twist. quackity has to give me instructions without knowing what’s going on in game. don’t fail me,” you say.

quackity chuckles. “i’ll try my best.”

night 1 begins.

“oh god, this is going to be so hard,” he says.

“check cams.” you flick through the cams quickly. no movement.

“i’m stressing out already,” you say.

“I AM TOO,” quackity agrees, letting a deep breath out.

“okay, check cams again.”

“bonnie’s gone,” you tell him while checking all the cams. “she’s in the dining area.”

“okay, okay,” quackity repeats nervously. you thank a few donos to pass the time.

“check cams,” quackity orders.

“freddy’s in the bathrooms. bonnie’s in the supply closet.”

“okay. wait three seconds then look at cams again.”

“foxy’s gone!” you yell, finding him running through the dining area.

“CLOSE BOTH DOORS, QUICK!” they slam shut, the battery draining at an alarming speed.

you both hold your breaths. after what feels like a long time, quackity tells you to open the doors and flick the lights.

“coast clear,” you assure quackity.

“that’s pretty bad luck for foxy to come on the first night.”

“i know, right?”

you pass night 1 with no other incidents and move onto night 2. you’re doing pretty well.

“hey, we make a great team,” you comment after checking cams.

“yeah, we do,” he agrees. “either that or i’m just really good at fnaf.”

“yeah, yeah.” you roll your eyes.

“check cams.”

“freddy’s west hall, bonnie’s in the dining room.”

“check lights on the right side.”

“nothing.”

“keep checking.”

“HE’S THERE!” you shriek.

“CLOSE THE DOOR!”

it slams shut. you know that you should check cams, or flick the lights on the left side, but quackity goes quiet on the other end, so you can’t do anything.

“quackity…?”

a swooping noise on his end tells you that he just tweeted.

“SERIOUSLY? AT A TIME LIKE THIS!” you shout at your mic.

foxy leaps up on your screen. you scream, jumping back.

“SORRY!” he yells. “i got distracted.” his excuses are drowned out by your angry remarks.

“I LOST BECAUSE OF YOU! WAS YOUR TWEET WORTH IT?”

“uh… yeah, it was a pretty good tweet, actually.” a lift in his voice tells you he’s teasing you, which chips at your anger. you can hear the smirk in your voice and hate how he could flip your mood so easily.

you try not to show it on stream. you huff loudly, exaggeratedly pouting at your camera and crossing your arms.

“don’t be sad. here, i joined your stream.”

“let’s see this tweet, then, now that you’re here.” you open twitter and see that quackity responded to your tweet.

@yourtwitter  
live w/ quackity! playing fnaf :D  
|  
@quackity  
why spend 5 nights at freddy’s when  
you can spend 5 nights in my bed ;)

you roar with laughter, doubling over. man. so he had to be cute and funny. you pray that the blush on your cheeks is hidden by the stark lighting. quackity joins the chorus of laughter. you angle your phone at the camera, showing your stream the tweet, and the chat speeds by.

user1: y/n x quackity shippers stay winning  
user2: big q rly is the no. 1 shipper huh  
user3: LMAO QUACKITY  
user4: LMAOOOOOOOOOO

“that’s not what i was expecting,” you admit, giggling.

“well, i’m full of surprises,” quackity retorts.

“i’m sure you are…” you say suggestively.

“what’s that supposed to mean, huh, y/n?”

“i’ll tell you if you tell me what you meant by that tweet.”

“then, i guess we’ll be here forever.”

“i’m fine with that.”


	6. catboy

@yourtwitter  
thank you quackity for inventing gravity 😍😍  
|  
@dreamwastaken  
there are many things wrong with this tweet  
|  
@tommyinnit  
go back to school y/n  
|  
@quackity  
what is this. fake news  
|  
@yourtwitter  
even if there was no gravity on earth, i’d still fall for you 😏

“did you really pay quackity to meow?” you ask george on vc. he laughs, the memory resurfacing.

“i did, actually.”

“think he’d do it again?” a plan forms in your mind.

“i mean yeah, probably.”

you’re at the mob spawner, increasing your levels.

**QuackityHQ is live!**

you click on the notification and send a smiley face in the chat.

user1: Y/N!!!!!!!  
user2: OMG Y/N  
user3: HI Y/N  
user4: Y/NNNNNNNNNN

“oh hey, y/n!” quackity says, his face lighting up. “what’s up?”

Quackity joined the game

“alex?” you ask when he joins the call.

“yeah?”

“heard you meowed for money,” you say.

“who? me? think you got the wrong guy.”

“mhm,” george mutters then lapses into silence. george holds his phone up to his mic. suddenly, quackity’s singing filters through, accompanied by guitar.

“NONONONO!” quackity protests angrily. “GEORGE WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!”  
he buries his face in his hands and rocks in his chair.

“...and the cat goes meow,” quackity sings.

george snorts with laughter, and you giggle a bit.

“ha, it’s someone who sounds exactly like you, big q,” you say, playing along.

“yeah, yeah. it’s not me, though, it’s not me.”

“of course, wouldn’t even think of it.”

you leave the mob spawner and search for quackity. he’s running around l’manberg. you crouch and circle around him.

“what? whAT?” he hastily whispers.

“what will it take for you to meow?”

“nothing.”

“oh, so you’ll do it for free?”

“no, NO!” he cries. “i mean that all offers are closed. forever.”

“what if… i offer my phone number?”

there’s a moment of silence, letting you know he’s considering the offer. he’s tapping his chin in mock thoughtfulness, swivelling gently in his chair.

“oohhh, quackity can’t pass this up,” george says.

“hmmmm...” quackity says loudly. “you’re serious?”

“serious.” you pinch your lips together.

“okay,” quackity breathes. “fine. i’ll do it.”

you and george whoop in celebration.

“let’s goooo, y/n!” george says. “if only i had known you before i gave $200 away.”

“... only if you meow too.”

“ohhh, quackity wants to hear me meow,” you tease.

“NO! it’ll help with the humiliation.”

“okay, deal.”

“i’m definitely going to regret this,” quackity says.

“go, go,” you egg him on.

“you first.”

“meow.”

“meow,” quackity replies.

“HE ACTUALLY DID IT!” george laughs, lurching back in his seat. you laugh.

“let’s get these digits!” quackity claps, rubbing his hands together. you discord message him your phone number. he responds with a ‘;))))))’

“don’t make me regret this,” you warn.

“ohhh, you won’t regret it baby!” he whoops, grinning.

“he’ll probably spam you with messages like he does with me,” george informs you.

“i swear to god, if you do-”

i wouldn’t mind.

“but they’re nice messages!” quackity protests.

“i wouldn’t call, “what are you wearing?” a nice message.”

“what do you mean?” quackity says incredulously.  
“well… did you at least answer, george?” you asks. his response is a small, amused scoff.

“he didn’t.” quackity frowns.

“aw, george, come on, quackity was just trying to make conversation!”

“exactly! least you could do is text me back.”

“i would text you back, alex. forget about george,” you joke.

“yeah, who needs george anyways?”

“i like your hoodie,” you say.

“thank you, thank you! quackity.shop baby,” he says to his stream.

quackity messages me after his stream.

_i have some extra merch if you want it :)_

you send him your P.O box address. it’s getting late, so you try to go to sleep, but your phone buzzes. it’s from quackity. it’s a meme of you, mid scream, captioned ‘no longer chilling in cedar rapids.’ you send a meme of him back. it’s him with cat ears photoshopped on, captioned ‘catboy’. you giggle, knowing he’s going to hate you.

alex  
12:43am  
my eyes have been fucking burned

you  
12:43am  
blessed*

alex  
12:44am  
dumbass

you  
12:45am  
catboy

alex  
12:45am  
never text me again.

you  
12:45am  
noo baby don’t block me ur so sexy

alex  
12:46am  
are u high

alex  
12:46am  
ur fucking high aren’t u

you  
12:47am  
high on our chemistry 💏💏

alex  
12:48am  
i didn’t know another word for weed was chemistry

you  
12:49am  
are u made of copper and tellurium? bc ur CuTe ;)

alex  
12:50am  
gross

you  
12:51am  
why won’t u accept my love :(((


	7. facetime

@yourtwitter

normalize beating the shit out of strangers who piss you off

|

@tubbo

like… assault?

|

@yourtwitter

no just a light tap with my fist but repeatedly

|

@quackity

who hurt you

|

@tommyinnit

y/n woke up and chose violence

|

@dreamwastaken

someone got out of the wrong side of bed

  
  


a package sits at your doorstep. you reach for it, flipping over to see who the sender is. alex’s name is written neatly, along with his address. you open the package. there’s a black duck hoodie, a me perdonas shirt, and something hidden in between the two. you take out a black head band, with cat ears attached.

he did not.

**you**

**2:43pm**

i know where you live 😏

**alex**

**2:44pm**

ive made a big mistake

**you**

**2:45pm**

more like the best mistake 

you toss the headband aside, pulling the hoodie on. the fabric is soft, warming your skin. you send a selfie to quackity with your thumbs up.

**alex**

**2:59pm**

put the fucking cat ears on loser

**you**

**3:01pm**

no way jose 

**alex**

**3:05pm**

....

please?

**you**

**3:07pm**

u would want me to bc ur such a catboy

these are urs arent they?

**alex**

**3:08pm**

bold of u to assume i only have one pair

**you**

**3:09pm**

fucking knew it

**alex**

**3:10pm**

i was kidding

shut the fuck up

**you**

**3:14pm**

meow *nuzzles*

**alex**

**3:15pm**

WHAT THE FUCK NO

**you**

**3:16pm**

uwu

**alex**

**3:16pm**

blocked

**you**

**3:18pm**

no pls

**Message not delivered.**

you laugh. he actually did it. you post a screenshot of the three most recent texts on twitter. 

@yourtwitter

*photo*

|

@karljacobs

@quackity what the honk dude she was trying to be cute

|

@tommyinnit 

@yourtwitter you had it coming. this is why u don’t uwu

you find the headband discarded in your room and slip it on. you take a selfie of your forehead just visible, and send it to quackity on discord.

**y/n**

will this make you forgive me?

his facetime call is your answer. his smug, grinning face pops up onto your screen, the phone angled below his chin. tufts of black hair peak out from under his beanie. he’s in a supermarket, the aisles blurring behind him.

“you fucking did it, i knew you would,” he laughs, his eyes scanning the shelves in front of him. 

“one time offer,” you say, slipping them off your head. he frowns but says nothing more. you prop your phone against a mug in the kitchen, preparing to make some lunch.

“whatcha making?” he asks. 

“don’t know yet,” you mumble, staring into your cupboards. a packet of instant noodles catches your eye. 

“noodles it is,” you say to him.

“ooh, am i going to get a cooking stream?” 

“guess so,” you say with a smile, bringing a pot of water to boil. quackity gets into his car, placing a bag of groceries in the passenger seat.

“lemme give you a lil haul,” he says, propping his phone up onto the dashboard. he pulls items out one by one, the bag sitting in his lap.

“goldfish crackers,” quackity says, showing you the brand. he crinkles the packaging, making the audio go crunchy.

“god, stop,” you complain. 

“it’s free asmr,” he says, crinkling it louder. you wince. 

“are you feeling the tingles yet?” he laughs mischievously.

“no, i’m feeling the urge to punch you.”

“ha-ha. aww, but you can’t do that, can you?” he says mockingly.

“i could buy a plane ticket right now just so i can hit you.”

“do it. you won’t.”

“i mean, i know where you live. i might just show up one day…”

“as if,” he says.

“yeah, you’re right. i wouldn’t.” 

not alone. karl would come too. a plan formulates in your head and you make a mental note to tell karl about the details.

“anyways, here’s some pasta,” quackity says. he opens the packaging slightly to take out some spaghetti and bring it close to the camera. he snaps each piece loudly.

“ooh, crunchy noises,” he says, giggling.

“you are so annoying.”

“you don’t mean that.”

“how would you know?”

“because my asmr is so good that it’s impossible to find annoying.”   
  


you do a very obvious eye roll.   
  


“here’s the shampoo.” he continuously clicks the lid off and snaps it closed.  “and some bread.” he fiddles with the packaging, making soft rustling sounds. “and that’s it for the video.”

“yay, it’s over,” you say teasingly. you strain your pasta as he drives home, putting the draining water close to your phone.

“now my asmr video’s starting.”

“ew,” quackity says as he listens to the water hitting the bottom of the sink, echoing loudly. you crinkle the seasoning packet loudly into the phone and his nose scrunches. you mix the seasoning, holding the phone speaker directly above the bowl. the wet sound of the noodles makes quackity gag. 

“god, stop that,” he says, pulling a disgusted face.

“feeling the tingles now?” you say, laughing.

“yes. okay, the video has ended,” he prompts.

“no, it hasn’t. the eating asmr part is about to start.”

“please, no,” he whines. you eat the noodles, your lips making loud smacking and slurping sounds.

“oh god! this is torture,” he says, tapping his airpods to lower the volume. he parks the car and gets out. you continue to eat loudly as he makes his way back into his room.

“AHHH, MAKE IT END!” he screams. 

“okay, okay, i’ll stop,” you say, giggling as you start eating normally.

“oh, thank god,” he says, relieved, pressing his hands together in a prayer way.

“you better leave a like.”

“oh i will. i’ll even comment, “the best part is when it ended.’”

you laugh. 

“hey, wanna stream with me?” quackity asks. 

“yeah, of course. minecraft?”

“no, no, something different,” he says, a gleam in his eyes. “y/n, how do you feel about roblox?”

“dunno, haven’t played it in a very long time.” 

“well… how about we change that?”

you set up your accounts and friend each other. he starts the stream, welcoming everyone, then texts you to join the call.

“i don’t get it,” you say, staring at his username, hugh_g_ericshin.

“say it faster.”

you run the words over in your mind, coming up blank.

“still confused.”

he laughs. “okay, let me make this easier for you. it’s huge erection, y/n.”

“oh. ohhh,” you say, laughing. “you’re so dumb.”

“what do you mean? it’s a great username! wait one second, i’m cold,” he says, getting up and putting on another layer.

“i’m not cold, because i’m wearing merch! quackity.shop,” you say.

“yeah!” quackity agrees, smiling.   
  


user1: SHE GOT MERCH

user2: HE SENT MERCH

user3: I BET HE GAVE HER HIS HOODIE

user4: WHAT IF SHE’S WEARING HIS HOODIE

“chat! no, i still have my hoodie, it’s just in another room,” quackity says. your cheeks grow warm at the thought of the hoodie being his.

you join his game.

“what is this? adopt me,” you read. he roars with laughter at your puzzled tone.

“trust me, y/n, it’s gonna be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u guys want a roblox part 2? lmk :)


	8. adopt me

“we’re playing a more shitty version of ‘adopt me’, because it’s funnier,” quackity tells you as he joins a server.

“alright, off-brand,” you muse.

“so, this game is all about the roleplay. if you don’t roleplay, then it sucks.”

“baby or parent.” you read aloud the two options on your screen.

“i think you should be the parent, and i’ll be the baby,” quackity says. you spawn in game, inside a house. 

“waa! waa!” quackity immediately starts to bawl his eyes out. “give me some fucking food right now!”

“okay! okay!” you say, laughing, dropping a milk bottle next to his feet. he makes a long, sipping noise before gagging. he coughs violently, dropping the milk bottle.

“what is that shit? it tastes expired!” he yells.

“well, that’s all we have, so that’s all you’re going to get!” you scream back. “drink it!”

“no!” quackity runs further into the house, heading down the hallway. “i’m running away from home! i hate you!”

“go find someone that actually wants you!”

“maybe i will!”

you walk out the front door to find him walking along the road, searching for other players. you follow him to another house, where two people are parking a car.

“hey bitches,” quackity narrates as he types into the game chat, changing the spelling so it doesn’t get censored.

“um… hi?” one of the players says back, getting out of the car. 

hugh_g_erecshin: will u plz be my new parents

player1: no we have 2 many kids sorry

hugh_g_erecshin: PLEASE

hugh_g_erecshin: MY MOM DOESN’T FEED ME

hugh_g_erecshin: I’M GOING TO DIE

player2: fine we will take u in

hugh_g_erecshin: YAY!

player1: get in car

yourrobloxuser: i’m his nanny i’ll come too

you go for a little car ride. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” quackity screams as the car slams into the side of a building. 

hugh_g_erecshin: u suck at driving

player1: shut up baby 

hugh_g_erecshin: ur so mean :(

as the car is speeding through the streets, you see quackity’s character falling out of the car. you laugh as he screams.

yourrobloxuser: ur bad parents

yourrobloxuser: ur child just fell out of the car

player2: don’t turn back

“WHAT THE FUCK?” quackity exclaims as he reads the chat. “WHY WON’T ANYONE LOVE ME!”

“because babies are annoying,” you reply, following him to the outside of a house.

“let’s see if this family wants me.” he walks into the house, telling you to stay put. he comes out screaming afterwards.

“what? what?” you ask hurriedly.

“Y/N! DON’T GO IN THERE! AHHH, MY EYES!” 

“why not?”

“i… saw some things i want to unsee.”

“i’m sure it’ll be fine,” you say assuringly, stepping inside. quackity trails behind you. you see two players on a bed, side by side. 

player3: *nuzzles*

player4: i love u

you burst out laughing. quackity jumps onto the bed and stands on top of the two players.

“i wanna join in,” quackity says and you splutter.

“no! alex, why?”

hugh_g_erecshin: can i join :D

player3: 0_0 go away baby

player4: *blushes* mind ur own business 

hugh_g_erecshin: #### U GUYS!!!!!!!

“this is fucking bullshit,” he mumbles as he walks all over the players, who are still lying in the bed. “i’m gonna step on their faces. make them pay!”

“let’s get out of here,’ you say, exiting the house. 

“i’ve seen enough to last me a lifetime,” quackity mutters. “so much weird roleplay shit on this goddamn game.”

“what did you think a game called ‘adopt me’ was going to be like?” you quip pointedly.

“true, trueee,” quackity says. 

“let’s not forget you wanted to join in at one point,” you say as quackity spawns a car in a parking lot nearby. 

“that never happened, okay?” he gets into the car and drives with you in the passenger seat. he retraces his path to the roleplay house.

“it’s time for my revenge,” he says, words tinged with mischief. he speeds the car into the side of the house but it harmlessly bounces off.

“NOOO! THIS GAME IS SO SHIT!” quackity protests as he continues to ram the car into the house. “BREAK, STUPID HOUSE!” he cries. 

“that’s roblox logic for you. why don’t we drive to the mall?”

“okay,” quackity agrees and you head there. “let’s pick out some sexy outfits.” he walks into the first store, filled with rows of outfits. someone is roleplaying as the shop owner, who approaches you as you both enter.

player5: hello! welcome to polka dot boutique

hugh_g_erecshin: GIVE ME ALL UR MONEY

hugh_g_erecshin: IN THE BAG

hugh_g_erecshin: NOW

“alex!” you protest as you read the chat.

“what?” he asks innocently.

“we were supposed to buy some clothes, not rob a store!”

“i’m going to get some clothes with all this money she’s about to give me, it’s fine!”

player5: i’m calling the police

“oh fuck, oh shit,” quackity says. “the cops are gonna come.”

“oh god, we’re going to get arrested,” you say, running out of the store. 

player5: COME BACK

hugh_g_erecshin: no way 

you use the car to drive off, far away from the mall.    
  


“we couldn’t even shop for one minute before you got the cops called on us,” you grumble. quackity laughs.

“i’m sorry! okay, i think we’ve played the most this knock-off adopt me has to offer,” he says, quitting out of the game.    
  


“well, that sure was something.”


	9. plans

**karl**

**11:38am**

quackity’s bday is coming up…

**you**

**11:45am**

yes…

u thinking what i’m thinking

**karl**

**11:49am**

does it have something to do with a plane ticket

**you**

**11:55am**

what an amazing guess

karl sends you a screenshot of a receipt for a plane ticket. bought quackity a plane ticket.

“DID YOU JUST DO THAT?” you scream as you facetime karl.

“OH MY HONK, I THINK I DID!” he jumps up and down, the camera shaky.

“POP OFF CENTRAL!” you yell, grinning. once you calmed down, you started to plan.

“okay,” karl says, pressing his intertwined fingers to his lips. “how far is my place from yours?”

“three hour drive,” you reply.

“okay, perfect. we’re not going to tell him you’re coming, okay?”

“yes, yes,” you agree, starting to feel a flutter of nerves at the thought of seeing him. you’ve only been friends for a month, and real-life was so different from voice chats and facetime. this was serious. you hope it won’t be awkward since you had no idea how he would react once he saw you.

“i used his email as the confirmation email, so he’ll see that he has a flight ticket once he checks. i just sent him a text to check his emails.”

“dude, this feels so unreal,” you say.

“yeah,” karl breathes. “i know. but i’m EXCITED!” his energy is infectious and it warms you. no matter how many doubts you had, you really were excited to meet quackity in person. 

“alex just responded, he’s checking now,” karl says, excitement making his voice higher. he laughs suddenly.

“what?” you ask urgently.

“i’ll send you a screenshot,” he says, still laughing. he sends you a spam of texts, all from alex.

**alex**

**12:45pm**

WHAT THE FUCK

DUDE

NO WAY

**karl**

**12:46pm**

YES WAY

**alex**

**12:46pm**

I’M SO HYPE

**karl**

**12:46pm**

VOUCHHHHHH

you laugh along. “this is going to be insane.”

“7 days and counting!” karl said, whooping.

“he just texted me too,” you tell karl, smiling.

“oh yeah? what’d he say?”

“‘i’m meeting karl!’ in all caps.” 

“ohhh, of course,” he says, grinning. 

“now i just have to pretend i have no idea.”

“that’s easier through text, at least.”

**you**

**12:48pm**

OMGGG

THAT’S SO POG

**alex**

**12:48pm**

I KNOW 

JUST THOUGHT I’D TELL U

you liked that he was comfortable with telling you anything that happens, no matter how small. you’ve been texting him more frequently lately, sharing random bits about your day and spamming each other with memes. you decide to text the group chat you were in with karl and quackity. 

**you**

**12:49pm**

don’t go stealing my bff, alex :(

**alex**

**12:50pm**

too late haha >:)

**you**

**12:52pm**

:(((((((

**alex**

**12:53pm**

wait. i’m not ur bff?

**karl**

**12:53pm**

duh ur second to me

**alex**

**12:54pm**

what.

**you**

**12:55pm**

sorry u gotta face the facts 

**alex**

**12:56pm**

don’t u live close to karl

**you**

**12:55pm**

3hrs away

**alex**

**12:57pm**

karl

how do u feel about a road trip?

_ he wanted to visit you.  _ your heart warms at the thought. 

**karl**

**12:58pm**

of course :D

it looks like you were going to lie for the meantime.   



	10. meet up

it was time. you had your bags packed, loaded into your car. propping your phone up on the stand inside your car, you set off to karl’s house. you answered the incoming call from karl, grinning as he popped up onto your screen.

“karl! hey!” you greet him, keeping your eyes on the road.

“y/n!” he responds cheerfully back, a car park surrounding him. “we have some time before quackity gets here, so you can pick where to eat when you come!”

“you already know my answer to that,” you say, hinting at the restaurant he took you to when you first visited. you loved it there, and you always made a point to eat there every visit. you often visited karl, and he visited you, since you had grown so close. 

“you never change,” he says affectionately. 

“can’t help it when the food tastes so good.”

“how long till you get here?” you glance at the gps. you had one hour to go. the time was well spent jamming to songs on your playlist with karl and catching up with each other. soon enough, you were driving down his road. 

“karl,” you yell, dragging out his name. “guess who’s here!”

“WHO? WHO? WHO IS IT?!” he plays along, but you can see him running to the front door on facetime. you hang up once he flings the door open. karl tackled you into a hug after you fly out of the driver’s seat. 

“guess what?” he asked when you pulled out of the hug. “i already ordered our food! alex is coming earlier than planned so i thought it’d be best if we met him at my house.” the food is laid out on his table, your go-to order steaming with heat. 

“aw, karl!” you exclaim, happy that he remembered. 

“see? i know many things,” he says with pride.

you dig into the food enthusiastically, lapsing into a comfortable silence. you couldn’t stop thinking about quackity arriving. the flutters in your stomach grew, mixed with excitement. 

you were packing up the leftovers when a sharp knock on your door caused you to freeze in your tracks. 

you meet eyes with karl, looking equally shocked. karl scrambles to answer the door, whispering, “get behind me!” you creep up behind his back, out of view. 

“ALEX!” karl cries in greeting when he lays his eyes on quackity. 

“hey, man!” quackity says enthusiastically. a grin adorns his face, his eyes lighting up. karl pulls quackity into an embrace and holds him tight for a few seconds. when they pull apart, you’re left standing motionless behind them. your heart pumps faster, the sound pulsing in your head. should you say something? 

your doubt is squashed by karl. he steps aside, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

“and you’ve got one more person to say hi to!” karl giggles. you’re frozen in place. quackity’s eyes meet yours and his confused expression gives away to happiness.

“y/n!” he shouts, stepping towards you. you wrap your arms around his middle, smiling against him. 

“hi alex,” you mumble into his shoulder. he laughs. 

“i’m so glad you’re here,” he says fondly. 

“me too.”

“hey guys, karl’s here too,” karl says exaggeratedly. the next few minutes are spent organising belongings and rooms. quackity’s hungry, and you and karl ate all the food from earlier, so you head out for a drive.

“i’m driving, since you guys made it all the way here already,” karl interjects as he takes the front seat. you find a diner and quackity orders a meal while you and karl get drinks. when quackity’s food arrives, you can’t help but steal a chip from his plate.

“hey!” he grumbles indignantly as you pop the chip in your mouth and grin. “get your hands off my food.”

“correction,  _ our  _ food,” you say, sliding your hand towards his plate slowly. you’re not even that hungry, you just want to mess with him.

“okay,  _ our  _ food then,” he says, rolling his eyes. in one swift motion, he steals your drink and takes a sip. now it’s your turn to look mock upset. you fold your arms and refuse to acknowledge him, turning to karl.

“so karl, this is nice,” you say. “just me and you.”

karl looks up from his phone and matches your playful smile. “yeah!” he nods in agreement. “no one called alex quackity is around, which is great.”

“screw you guys,” quackity says, taking another sip. “i’ll finish your drink if that’s how we’re gonna play.”

“and i will finish this random plate of chips that just appeared in front of me,” you quip back. “did you order this, karl?”

“i did,” quackity says, still attempting to be noticed.

“nope,” karl says, popping the p loudly. you shrug. “guess i have to eat these now.” quackity slaps your hand away, laughing. he returns to his phone, and seconds later you get a notification saying quackity has tagged you in a tweet.

**@quackity**

y/n stop stealing my fries challenge

“ooh, he exposed you on twitter,” karl says, giggling as he peers over your phone. 

“just for that tweet i’ll do it again,” you tease. quackity covers his plate with his hand as a barrier.

karl drives back home and you brainstorm ideas for what to do.

“scary movie!” you suggest. 

“ooh, okay,” karl says, warming to the idea.

“first one to get scared loses,” quackity says, tossing in a bet. you agree that the loser had to pay for the next meal. karl has a huge couch, so you grab blankets and pillows and surround yourself. you stretch your legs out as the movie begins to play.

“i’ve never seen this, but the reviews say it’s super scary,” karl says ominously as the first scene starts. within the first half hour, a jumpscare catches you off guard and you shriek, jumping back. the boys begin to laugh.

“ha! guess who’s paying tomorrow,” karl teases.

“what’s the most fanciest cafe around here, karl? i’m just in the mood for something super expensive all of a sudden,” quackity adds. you shove his shoulder lightly.

after the scary movie, you decide to have a marathon, binging all sorts of movies on netflix. your eyes begin to droop at 3am, and you drift off to sleep, zoning out the tv.

you wake at 6 am, rubbing the sleep away from your eyes. groggily, you sit up, pushing the hair away from your face. karl is curled up on the other end of the huge couch. quackity is next to you, bundled up in a blanket. a thin ray of light is emitting from under the blanket. 

“alex,” you whisper, and his head pops out of the blanket. he gives you a sleepy smile, yawning.

“what’s up?” you nod towards karl, who wis as deep in sleep, snoring softly. you look back at quackity, a plan forming in your mind.   
  


“wanna go watch the sunrise?”


	11. sunrise

a slow grin spreads across quackity’s face. “say less,” he whispers back, rising carefully, cautious of waking karl.

you both tiptoe, in your clothes from yesterday, to your car. you take in the messy strands of black hair peeking out from under the beanie. his zip up jacket hugged him tight, reminding you of how cold you were.

“wait, i left my jacket,” you mumble sharply as you pass quackity’s room downstairs. your room was upstairs, and you really weren’t bothered to get it.

“oh. one sec.” he scrambles to his room and emerges with a hoodie and beanie in hand.

“here,” he says, tossing them to you. the kind gesture makes your heart flutter.

“thanks.” you pull on the LAFD beanie. your mind was screaming, I’M WEARING HIS BEANIE! your cheeks warm.

you hand him the keys and he starts the car while you slip on his hoodie. you join him in the car, connecting your playlist to the speakers. you press shuffle as quackity pulls out of the driveway.

you both hum along to the cheerful melody of ‘goodie bag’. quackity taps the steering wheel in time with the beat and you mouth the words.

“do you know that i love going for drives?” he says.

“no, i didn’t,” you answer.

your mind drifts to a future where this would happen more than once. a future filled with long drives together, the comfortable sounds of the engine, quackity’s smooth voice perfectly in tune with the lyrics. you wanted a future like that, you realise.

it was nice to dream.

“i really like your singing,” you compliment. he smiles.

“guess i won’t sing anymore,” he teases.

“shut up,” you say playfully.

“i’m kidding. thank you,” he says, and you think that this is the first time he’s been sincere since coming here, no longer joking around. it felt special; intimate even.

after driving aimlessly, you found a spot on a hill with a clearing. clambering out of the car, you take in the view.

the neighbourhood stretches out below you, the sky is streaked with a warm orange glow.

you look over at quackity standing next to you. you wanted to hold his hand, but you didn’t know how he’d act, so your hand stayed by your side.

he ventures deeper into the grassy field before picking a spot to sit down. you take the seat beside him, watching the colours mix into the sky.

the sun begins to rise, basking you in a warm golden glow. the gentle rusting of the trees and the soft chirp of the birds were like a soft lullaby.

you lean back onto your hands. quackity does the same, placing a hand on top of yours. you both continue to stare out into the distance, your hands touching.

the sun rises higher, painting the clouds in yellow and orange. he looks over at you, his gaze hot on your skin. you stare back, a small smile sneaking onto your face.

“what?” you ask softly, tilting your head to the side. quackity smiles too, his face glowing golden in the sunrise. your heart beats faster, climbing up your throat.

there are a few, still moments, until he leans in and presses his lips to yours. the kiss is short, but sweet.

you barely notice that the sunrise is over. you just remember the warmth of his lips and the heat in your chest.

you don’t even realise you’ve been staring at quackity when he looks down shyly, smiling.

you have an urge to hug him, so you do. your arms embrace his side, holding tightly. you bury your face in his shoulder.

“that was nice,” you whisper, grinning against him. he chuckles softly.

“what? the sunrise, or the kiss?”

“both. the kiss was definitely much nicer, though.”

“oh?” quackity’s voice tilts up as he pulls away. “if it was so nice, then why don’t you-”

your response is to press a light kiss to his lips, giggling. his surprise renders him slack until he kisses you back.

it felt natural to be together like this; like you had been together a thousand times before.

“come on,” quackity says, clutching your hands and pulling you up. you walk to the car, holding hands.

when he lets go to get to the driver’s seat, your hand feels empty. as you drive off, one of his hands stays by the wheel, the other resting on your knee.

you wished the moment would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) thank u sm for all the support throughout this book, i appreciate all the comments and kudos <33 i hope you enjoyed this story! feel free to check out my other ones too.


End file.
